Momo Matsuri, the Half-Saiyan from Earth
Momo Matsurim, the Half-Saiyan from Earth In a time long forgotten, there existed twelve different Universes. Each were similar in the aspects of having its own form on life, each with a race that had its own faults an promises. In the year 687, a girl was born between a human mother and a Saiyan father of whom both lived on planet Earth within the 12th universe. Her father wanted to name her after some sort if vegitable pun, as it was Saiyan tradition, but the mother wanted to twist it a bit and make the name be a fruit rather than a vegitable. The child's parents agreed on naming their daughter Momo Matsuri, her name translating to a pun on "peach festivals". As time continued, Momo was trained by her father, unlocking her inherited abilities and harnesing their power. As she grew, she came to know a young boy named Gage Kakome. She never really associated with him during school, but she knew of him and how he was a full-blooded Saiyan child, and that one fact caused Momo to be jealous ot the boy, wishing she had all of the Saiyan abilities her father could harness, rather than just the small amount she'd gained. However, in the year 694, the Earht began to crackle and crumble as the planet was nearing is dying moments. Thankfully, the Saiyans from Planet Saiyan arrived and made an agreement with those on Earth to relocate them to a neighboring planet Jupiter that had similar aspects that would support their growing populations. By now, Momo was a teenage girl and while her father was sill around, her mother was long gone, dying from injuries she's sustained in a car accident. As Momo watched the panic around her, she knew that her father was obligated, as well as expected, to help get those on Earth to safety before the planet imploaded. Momo knew that her father had his duties to his birth planet and keeping peace with the Earthlings, and so she said her goodbyes to her father, knowing that whether he returned to Planet Saiyan or not, he did his duty and gave everything to help his second home. By the time Momo had arrived to PLanet Saiyan, she was informed that her father had given his life to get the rest of Earth to saftey, being desintegrated by Earth's imploasion. She received a medal of honor on his behalf and began to make a life for her own on Planet Saiyan. During her early adult years, she came under the training of the Namekian race, and in doing so, met up with Gake Kakome. Momo instantly began to have feelings for him, though she was still incredibly jealous of him being full Saiyan. She teamed up with him during training sessions, proving to be a formitable apponant. Eventually, Momo came to know Gage much better through private sessions with her master, and began to realize who he actually was apposed to how she perceived him to be. During a battle against a band of rogue Saiyans who were repulsed by the idea of the Saiyans helping the Earthlings, Momo somehow gave her all in knowing that these Saiyans had a power level higher than what Gage possessed, only to be knocked unconscious during the fight. Gage undoubtablly, as well as unintentionally, snapped, going Super Saiyan for the first time due to the feelings he had repressed for Momo. He then single-handedly took down the rogues. Momo and Gage slowly but surely came to know the position the two were in and, at last, accepted it and began a life together. The two had two children, a boy and a girl, during their lives and they both were trained to harness their abilities and tap into the potential they each had. Soon enough, the Drakonics came to betray the Saiyans and enslsave them, using them as tools of destruction. Momo was taken by these forces while Gage escaped, taking their children with him. Momo's Transformations Kaioken - A quick powerup that Momo learned from the Directional Kais, allowing her to multiply her power. Great Ape - Like all other Saiyans, Momo is able to transform into a Great Ape due to inheriting a tail from her father and will gain the necessary amount of Blutz Waves required to transform. Super Saiyan - The first Super Saiyan transformation that Momo unlocks through rigorus training with her father, Atrikore. Super Saiyan 2 - The transformation that surpasses that of Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 3 - The third transformation of a Super Saiyan, going beyond the limits and surpassing Super Saiyan 2. In this form, Momo's hair grows in length, down to her ankles, and the bottom ends become spiked. She alos becomes incrediblly cocky. Golden Great Ape – A more powerful form of the Great Ape, of which Momo achieved by aiding Gage in a battle against Ona, the God of Destruction. Super Saiyan 4 - The fourth state of the powerful Super Saiyan with emblazened red or auburn fur. Mystic Saiyan - A transformation that Momo achieved by having her true potential unlocked. Super Saiyan Spirit - Super Saiyan Spirit is a lesser known form of Super Saiyan that Momo achieved during a crisis situation. Before a full-blooded Saiyan is able to reach the level of the Super Saiyan Spirit transformation, one must be able to master Pure Super Saiyan (SSGSS) in order to have a chance at unlocking this hidden transformation. In Super Saiyan Spirit will give the user a large boost in all attributes, accompanied with longer hair, a lean body appearance, and glowing green hair. Momo's eyes will turn to a pinkish-red and the whites turn yellow; the ears also become elongated and claws, fangs, and markings on the body are gained. While this form seems unabtainable in every aspect, those who obtain it find that its a great use in near death situations where any other form of Super Saiyan wouldn't do much good. Being that only saiyans can aquire this form, those who are half saiyan have the right to try an attain this form, being deemed worthy by blood-right. However, half saiyans like Momo have a secret way of obtaining Super Saiyan Spirit faster than full saiyans. If a half saiyan as a pure, ritious heart and the ability to go mystic as well as use normal Super Saiyan transformations to Super Saiyan 3, they can channel all of their energy and attain the Super Saiyan Spirit form. However, its a less than an eighth of a chance that half saiyans will actually obtain this form, being that they wouldn't know of the quicker way to obtain it, though some half saiyans have managed to obtain such a form. This form puts a great strain on the user and will likely render the user unable to fight for quite some time after returning to normal, and the strain is doubled for half saiyans. Momo's Attacks Special Beam Canon - A move that Momo learned while training under the Namekian race. It allows Momo to concentrate Ki in her fingertips and attack with a fierce Ki Blast. This move can't be blocked. Deadly Dance - A series of dance-like kickes and can be used while repelling weak Ki blasts. Galick Gun - A purple energy blast that is capable of destroying planets. Supernova - A giant ball of energy that has destroyed whole planets. Considered to be just a giagantic Ki blast by some. Final Flash - An attack where Momo will focus Ki in both hands and launch an ultra-fierce ki blast. Dead Man's Cry - A sphere attack that's composed of the energy of the dead. While it does a great deal of damage to the one of the receiving end of this attack, it does put a strain on the user's stamina. Mystic Dream - A pollon-like attack that causes the receiver to be put into an illusion, making it easier for the user to turn a tedious battle into a quick tussle. Be careful, however, while this attack give the user a stamina boost and an easier chance to get out of a rough situation, the attack could also affect allies if not done correctly. Silence is Key - An attack that required no speech to activate it. The user throws a barrage of ki blasts as a distraction. They will then wait for the enemy to try and attack as they use vanisher guard to receive no damage, humbly watchign the enemy's attempts. With a quick and forceful grab for the throat, the user mutters "La Rivolta de Silenziosa" before conjuring a ball of energy at their fingertip and guiding it into the enemy's throat, evaporating them from the inside. However, this is an attack that can only be used when in Super Saiyan Spirit form. (*La Rivolta de Silenziosa = The revolt of silence) Spirit Kamehameha - A newer form of the widly known Kamehameha attack. It's more powerful than Kamehamehe and its fire rate it quicker. While it puts a strain on the user, the results are impressive. With a blast of pure white energy acompanied with lightning and green flame, this form of Kamehameha caused enemies to feel all of the pain they've given others before being defeated. However, this is an attack that can only be used when in Super Saiyan Spirit form. Random Information If Momo were to have a theme song, this would be it: